This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An internal combustion engine typically includes an engine block defining a plurality of cylinders. A plurality of pistons are disposed in each of the cylinders and are drivingly attached to a crankshaft which can be rotatably mounted at the base of the engine block. A cylinder head is typically mounted to the engine block to enclose the top of each cylinder to define a plurality of combustion chambers between the cylinder head and the top surface of the pistons. The cylinder head typically includes intake and exhaust ports that communicate with the combustion chambers. Fuel can be supplied to the combustion chamber via the intake port or via a separate fuel injector that injects fuel directly into the combustion chamber. A spark plug can be utilized for igniting an air fuel mixture within the combustion chamber. The combustion process within each of the combustion chambers is strategically timed so that the crankshaft is driven by the pistons. An engine front cover is typically mounted to the block and includes an opening therein that supports a crankshaft seal that seals an end of the crankshaft. The front cover can also cover some timing chains or belts that are typically used for driving the camshafts, water pump, and other vehicle accessories.
The surfaces of an engine front cover near the front crankshaft seal are typically flat panels, which act as a speaker for radiated noise. This area is also very close to surrounding components, which limits the amount of structural ribbing that can be added.